1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for wrapping rolled material, particularly a roll of steel.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing of steel rolls it is desirable to encase the roll to provide protection of the roll during shipping and storage. Heretofore, methods and systems for wrapping rolled material and cable are slow and do not provide moisture resistance in that they do not completely cover the roll. Further, in order to cover the rolls, it has been necessary to manipulate the heavy rolls, a hazardous and disagreeable task.
Following are previously patented inventions which disclose related inventions having the above-noted limitations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 737,328, 744,467, and 746,447, issued to H. C. Boyle et al. on Aug. 25, 1903, Nov. 17, 1903, and on Dec. 8, 1903, respectively, teach tubular covers for wire coils which are tightened over the coil and whose free ends are held together by laces, straps, or buckles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,087, issued on Sep. 12, 1972 to Arnulv Moe Jacobsen, teaches a method of packaging cable in which two flexible members are attached to a mandrel on which a cable has been wound and attached to each other by rope laced through holes in flaps around the periphery of the flexible members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,015, issued on May 2, 1989 to Ronald L. Mandel, teaches a material handling arrangement which includes a set of straps circumferentially wrapping a roll of material and a second set radially wrapped around the material.
Japanese patent 3-29764, issued on Feb. 7, 1991, to Susumi Minato, teaches a method of wrapping coiled material by wrapping an outer cover around the coil and tightening with drawstrings.
In addition to lacking many of the benefits of the instant invention, these patents teach methods completely different from that instantly claimed. Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.